conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Future World Events 2011
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *New World Trade Center Freedom Tower and WTC's 4, 5 and 6 open to the public on January 1st. *The Republic of China claims control of North China on its 100th anniversary. International forces are deployed to aid the transitions. **As a part of the transition, seven provinces in northeastern China are transferred to the East Asian Federation's Control. *The Cantonese Republic is declared a federal republic. *The Riau Areas and South Fly District are transferred to Yarphei. *The Central American Federal Congress approved the lend of the Aguirre Canton in Puntarenas, Costa Rica to the Yarphese Government. Controversy arises because of the Central American Government's secrecy. It's unknown in which terms this lend has been agreed between both parties. **The Union of Everett states its concern with the lending of territory to Yarphei. *The OIS Development Fund is inaugurated, with a 350,000,000¥ contribution from the East Asian Federation Official Development Aid fund. *Following months of advertising and preparations, the Union of Everett commenses Operation Brimstone, a full scale total war invasion scenario taking place within all Everetti territories for a 24 hour period. *The Franco-German Commonwealth signs a defense agreement with the UNASUR countries, in a treaty stating that the FGC would intervene with military force to repel foreign invasion, be it one of the member nations invading another, or a foreign invasion from an outside interloper. This agreement, the UNASUR has said, applies to all members, regardless of membership to other organizations. *Modernization efforts in northeast China by the East Asian Federation, including the construction of 12 new fusion power stations, begis. *Egyptian emissaries are sent to Iraqistan, Federal State of Israel, Union of Everett, Allied States of America, and Cascadia in hope to further expand Egypt's relations with the current world. Pharaoh Sidmina also hopes to begin a new era of peace once the small problem in Lower Kingdom is Solved. *The FAF-OIS Support Detachment is formally recalled from OIS service, and reformed as the Chinese Wide Area Response Division, based at Luntai. *The first mobile Auxiliary Relay Cannon ground vehicle is tested in Inner Mongolia, successfully hitting a target off the coast of Kamchatka. *The East Asian Federation announces an unprecedented expansion of its self-defense forces, particularly the Maritime Self-Defense Force. In a statement, State Defense Officer Oichi is quoted as saying "Such expansion is necessary to protect our growing population and land area from all possible attacks. As our nation grows, so too do it's defense needs." As a part of the expansion, a specially trained division of land forces, separate from existing self-defense forces, is created. February *MyLife console Version 2.0 update and second generation console releases worldwide. The new update includes the USSR, China, Israel, Iraqistan, Turkey, Egypt, Australia, Mexico and the Caribbean and the European mainland. *Egypt breaks out in protesting and riots as protesters demand the end of current President Murbarak's regime. **Mubarak steps down from Presidency and military takes control until elections take place. *Talks begin concerning dissolving the Allied States Congress, and forming a single Senate. **12 February: The Allied States Congress is officially dissolved. The country officially becomes an Unicameral Federal Republic. *15: At 0:50 AFTA Standard Time, Malay forces enter the city of Johor Bahru, hoping to end border disagreements and trade disputes that have occurred since Yarphei seized the eastern extreme of the Strait of Malacca. *UFSA Wifi Uplinks begin to crash at a massive rate, Oi Electronics searches for the source of the failing signals. *A source route to the failing uplinks is found, a small house outside of Maricaibo. Police storm the house and find it completely empty. Tech Support from Oi quickly reverses the Wifi effects, and the problem is fixed. The house was not registered and a manhunt has begun in South America. *Nations including Algeria, Bahrain, Libya and others break out in anti government protests. Governments including Libya fight back with violent force. *The East Asian Federation announces the suspension of all research whaling operations until further notice, out of concern for researchers safety. *Israel calls for international response to Libya's killing of protesters. 1 *Two Libyan fighters are shot down by unidentified aircraft following an air strike against civilians. A Libyan attack helicopter is also struck over the city of Banghazi. *In what is called the Eight-day War, Yarphei and Thailand jointly occupy the coastline of Mon State and Tanintharyi, including the OIS capital of Dawei. *In return for a financial bailout by the Franco-German Commonwealth, Portugal transfers sovereignty of the Azores and Madeira to the FGC. After the transfer of sovereignty is completed and formalized, the FGC releases a statement on Eurozone bailouts: "Any country that desires a financial bailout with FGC funds will need to pay up in some way. This is the hard-earned money of Franco-German citizens that we are using to bail out your failing economies, because you did not manage to operate them properly. This is the consequence." *OIS sends a peacekeeping mission to raise awareness and foster an immediate democratic election to impeach Muammar al-Gaddafi. Meanwhile, thousands of OIS troops disguised as protestors push along protests, despite widespread opposition, arguing that Libyan sovereignty is illegally violated. **Defying OIS pressure, Libyan President Gadhafi orders the Libyan military to pass out weapons to gangs of pro-regime supporters to terrorize protesters. **United Nations Security Council imposes sanctions against Libya and forwards the case to the International Criminal Court. **OIS suspends membership for Libya, and places sanctions. *Construction of the Caribbean International Highway Route 2 which connects the Union of Everett to Cuba is completed. The tunnel opens for vehicle traffic on March 1st 2011. **Caribbean International Highway Route 1 connection to CIH Route 2 into Cuba opens to vehicle traffic following President Spencer's motorcade which crossed the 150 mile span in which the Cuban and Everetti governments are to meet and discuss further political and economic opportunities and relations in exchange for Democratization of government. March *The city of Rome has become and large battle over the night, protesters fight against papal Military units. Claiming that the Pope is not turely incharge of the state, and should not trust the Vatican itself to guide Italy. No statement from Benedict XVI. **Almost the entire nation of the Papal States have been flung under the new Roman Empire flag, currently holding the peity name of 'Italian' untill the mighty city of Roma will be taken back. Its not clear who is currently leading the revolution, mostly pro-monarchists. *A request for proposals for a second-generation version of the Leviathan-class Aerial Platform with spacefaring features goes out. The project is tentatively named the Nagato class Aerial Platform, with a projected launch of 2015. *Bombs explode in Damascus and Baghdad, Iraqistan, targeting federal government buildings. **A group calling themselves Islamist Syrian National Liberation announces responsibility for the attacks and declares a movement to liberate Syria from Iraqistan. It calls for the destruction of Iraqistan, liberation of annexed territories and the end of Democracy and return to Sharia. ***Security Alliance intelligence confirms al-Qaeda has provided financial support and training to ISNL. **Following the declaration, anti-Democratic groups demonstrate in the Syria province. Militant protesters target government buildings in Damascus and Aleppo causing damage to windows and vehicles. The earlier bombings confirm 45 dead. **Pro-Democracy protests appear in Iraq, Western Iran and Syria provinces hoping to counter anti-Democracy groups, also calling for a step up in anti-terrorism operations in Iraq. War on Terrorism operations have gone on in Iraqistan since its establishment in 2007. *Following from February, the hacker has been found trying to cross into Central America. He is named Antonio Aredondo, and is has been charged with destruction of state property and eighteen counts of damage to private property due to many computers that have been wiped out by him. *The Federation Air Forces' 1st Wide Area Response Division is forward deployed to the Mediterranean, to prepare for possible enforcement of a no-fly zone over Libya. *Two squads of the Allied States Fifth Air Force, based out of Nigeria, arrive in Benghazi, Libya. They are expected to use Benina International Airport as their hub for the peacekeeping operation. *The aircraft carrier Sao Paulo is stationed on the coast of the Libyan city Surt. It is expected to enforce the no-fly zone which could be put in place over Libya. Grand Marshal Bolivar has expressed his concern for the Libyan people, and has frozen all assets of the Libyan government in the UFSA. *Fusion Technology is finally perfected by the UFSA, and is currently being implemented into the UFSA Armed Forces. *2011 Sendai earthquake and tsunami **Magnitude 8.9 earthquake strikes the Japanese Islands region of the East Asian Federation, the strongest in over 100 years, spawning tsunamis striking its coasts. Tsunami warnings are implemented in 20 Pacific nations including Cascadia, Allied States and the Union of Everett. **Hundreds are dead following the earthquake. As many as four aftershocks felt in Tokyo. Chief Akimoto, on holiday in Saitama, addresses citizens from Tokyo. **SCOSK Prime Minister He Qiuwen declares that it is ready to provide any assistance needed. **Yarphese Premier Trầng Chúp Long agrees to send whatever aid Yarphei can, in the form of volunteer aid and food. **The UFSA Government offers aid to any Pacific NAtion that needs it. Chilean and Colombian coastlines are keep under watch justy in case of any rouge waves. Category:Future World Category:Events